


Alike

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute mostly, first fanfic, just a bit of partying, lapslock, like really p light, never been to a party like ever tho, super cliche, teen only for light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun is just fine with not going to a high school party, and with watching Kwon Jiyong from afar, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike

**Author's Note:**

> yes so first fanfic, but i hope you maybe like it a little??? sorry in advance for any errors in spelling or grammar. i'm also always either adjective-vomiting or adjective-constipated. rated teen only for really light swearing.

who says seunghyun doesn't know how to have fun?

sure, he spent his weekends alone at home studying, but it's not like he had any friends to begin with anyways; not like that kwon jiyong kid who was always skipping with his posse (seunghyun thinks the modern term might be 'squad'? he's not too sure) to get high or drunk or whatever they did.

seunghyun's crazy low self-esteem didn't help either. he hadn't always been as fit as he is now, and his previous inability to conform to aesthetic standards had pushed many away. even now that he's slim, he doesn't attract too much attention to himself; he's kept his straight black hair in a bowl cut for as long as he can remember, and his glasses hide his eyes. not like that jiyong kid who's always dying his hair some bright new color and styling it so that it falls right into his eyes, or god forbid, his face. it must cause all sorts if horrid vision problems, and growing half of his hair back after that undercut he had one year must've taken ages.

no, seunghyun doesn't really socialize, but he doesn't miss going to parties either, (at least, that's what he says, because you can't miss something you never had in the first place) where underage kids get wrecked with older kids, who should be more responsible and take care of their juniors. not like that jiyong kid, who spends all his weekends throwing crazy parties at his crazy huge house that everyone who's ANYONE goes to and ends up talking about the following monday.

most of all, seunghyun isn't perfect. he has to work for every single good grade he gets, every single little victory. he's not very rich, he's not very gifted, but he has worked hard his whole life and it has worked out for him pretty well so far. not like that jiyong kid, who not only has everything handed to him on a silver platter, but is talented enough to get it on his own without working even half as hard as seunghyun does. who radiates confidence out of every fiber of his being, every pore of his flawless body.

which is why seunghyun is left speechless when one of that jiyong kid's lackeys (taeyang, seunghyun thinks his name is) extends an invitation from jiyong to one of his parties.

since when does jiyong even know he exists? since when is his head not stuck up his ass; when did this kid start concerning himself with unattractive nerds?  
nevertheless, he accepts in a gesture that surprises not only himself but probably taeyang, too, because it's not like he probably even knew seunghyun was present on the same earth as himself and jiyong, much less the same country, town, or school.

and now he must live with the consequences of his actions. mainly figuring out what to wear.

 seunghyun realizes that most boys would wear slightly baggy or extremely tight clothing to this sort of thing, but he doesn't have much outside of his school uniform and suit for special occasions. he decides to go with his favorite pair of old, worn jeans, which are soft and comfortable but also clean and pretty casual. he throws on a collared, long-sleeved shirt quickly followed by a sweater because it's cold and seunghyun has never been able to stand the cold or being exposed. he laced up his almost-new chucks (his feet have been growing like crazy recently), takes a deep breath to steel himself, and heads out.

                           -

it's not hard to find jiyong's house. in typical mansion style, it's large and ostentatious, with a huge garden with a fountain and HEDGE BUSHES SHAPED LIKE MEMBERS OF THE KWON FAMILY AND OH GOD IS THAT A GARDENER?

seunghyun shakes his head in an effort to keep himself from turning around and heading back home right now, because he's already in too deep and by the time the cops get to him he'll probably have sworn some godforsaken oath into their brotherhood or brohood or fraternity or whatever and he'll have to lie under oath and--

"hey, you're seunghyun, right? follow me." a voice from behind makes its way into seunghyun's ears, causing him to spin around faster than michael jackson.

the owner of the voice laughs, and seunghyun sees that it is seungri, whose real name is actually the same as seunghyun's,   even if there is an entire world of difference between the two. he's got white hair and an ever-present  smile.

so he just nods in reply, and seungri smiles again and motions for seunghyun to follow him.

they enter the house through a back door, though once they get inside seunghyun's not sure if he'll be able to get out again because the house is fucking HUGE and there are so many hallways and rooms and doors. 

seungri seems to understand his confusion, though, because he gives directions him soon enough, saying things like 'the main party is at the end of the hall to your right' and 'there are bathrooms every five doors on the opposite side of the hall' and, perhaps most worryingly, 'booze is in the kitchen; just take first corridor and you won't be able to miss it. seriously.'

this is all well and good, but seunghyun doesn't understand a word of it, having lived his entire life in an average-sized house with under five hallways AND corridors total, not to mention never having ever consumed a single drop of alcohol in his life.  
so all of this just flies over his head as he tries to comprehend just what a party at jiyong's house is.

unfortunately, seungri takes his blank stare as a cue to smile  
and leave, saying something about 'his jam coming on next' or something. and seunghyun is left in the dark.

that is, until he feels a light tap on his shoulder. he spins around (yet again, he notices, thinking that he should really stop spinning as he is really beginning to get dizzy) to find, of all people, jiyong.

seunghyun supposes that it IS jiyong's party, after all, and it IS his house, so he's got more right to be standing in the foyer than anyone else, but it honestly just startles him to actually be near the kid. so he swallows and says the most natural thing he's able to in this situation. "uh, hey."

"hey, yourself. seunghyun?" jiyong  asks, and seunghyun nods. "right, come with me. but first, i think i wanna do something about that hair," he orders, even if he only directs this last bit to himself. seunghyun automatically reaches up to his hair and touches it defensively, but jiyong just laughs and pulls off his glasses. "there," he says. "now we can actually SEE your eyes!"

seunghyun is still looking down because he feels almost naked without his glasses, and, well, he's not very used to looking people in the eyes yet. and suddenly jiyong is grabbing his hand and pulling him along to one of the numerous bathrooms (every five doors on the opposite side of the hallway, seunghyun remembers) where he pulls out a box of hair dye and some bleach. he grins maniacally. "it's mint," he says. "i haven't got a  
chance to use it, because all of my friends have assured me that it would look horrible on my hair, but let's give it a shot on yours." seunghyun just gulps, which just widens the grin on jiyong's face. "we're going to have to cut it too, but that's no major issue. your parents won't mind, right?"

seunghyun shakes his head. he's not sure if they've noticed him much, especially these last few years. sad, but he's used to it and provided for.

                          -

forty minutes later, seunghyun winces as jiyong shaves the sides of his head. he's spent years not missing a single lock of his dull black hair, and it's strange to not see all of it. jiyong's already applied the dye; it's semi-permanent, so it should hopefully wash out even if the color doesn't quite work. it doesn't look too bad, though, and seunghyun secretly plans to go buy more hair dye later. 

once the job is done, jiyong smiles at his handiwork and playfully musses seunghyun's hair. seunghyun just smiles back shyly. "thanks, that was...really nice of you."

jiyong waves his hand flippantly. "no big deal, good to finally see you with an unnatural hair color for once."

seunghyun opens his mouth to ask if it's an irregular thing, having one's natural hair color, when he remembers that not only was jiyong's hair now a bright orange, but seungri's was white, and taeyang's had been pink, come to think of it.

jiyong grabs his hand again and proceeds to drag him to yet another room, this one being the center of the party. it connects to a few rooms around it; one's where the drinks are set out on a table, another where kids are playing various games. 'games' being arm wrestling, poker, pool, gambling, and betting.

in this main room, though, there's a table in the corner with a laptop and speaker system set up. and there's taeyang, dj-ing the entire thing with some other kid, this one with platinum blond hair, giving a quick wave at jiyong and seunghyun before turning back to the blue-lit screen. the dance floor is covered with even more kids than are present in either of the other rooms, and all of them seem to be perfectly fine with completely letting loose and 'dancing the night away', as seunghyun thinks he might have once heard in a movie or so. 

all of a sudden, seunghyun feels a bit sick, or perhaps sickeningly self-conscious. conscious of his newly died hair (which he didn't get a proper look at before jiyong dragged him to this room) conscious of his plain clothes, concious of his entire attitude and reputation. 

jiyong looks up at him and seems to realize his dilemma. "don't think, just come with me," he says confidently, and seunghyun wishes he could be that sure of himself. he allows himself to be led over to the drinks station, where jiyong mixes something up and pours it over a glass filled with ice. "here," he says as he hands the glass to seunghyun. "is it your first time drinking? you seem a little tense. don't think about it so much."

seunghyun hesitates, then accepts it. after staring at it for another moment, he downs all of its contents in one quick gulp and sets the now empty, save for ice, glass down.

at first he doesn't feel anything. but soon, a pleasant buzz spreads across his entire being and it must show on his face, because jiyong grins his cheshire grin yet again and asks him, "so do you think you're ready to head out to the dance floor now?"

seunghyun nods, not really all that confident but at that point, he doesn't even care. heavy bass is pumping and he can feel it deep inside of him, compelling him to move his body in ways he never knew he could.

he decides to submit to these strange urges, and when jiyong smiles at him (it's getting really distracting, but in a good way), seunghyun figures he's not doing too badly and lets himself go with the music.

at some point (seunghyun thinks it might be after around ten songs) he starts feeling a bit tired and heads back over to the drinks station, where he is pleasantly surprised to find jiyong again. he decides to try initiating conversation. "hiya."

the other giggles. "how's the party? you've got crazy stamina."

"great," he replies, and he means it. the party's great. he's great. jiyong's great. everything's great.

of course, everything's not as great as it was when he first got ahold of that drink, so seunghyun uses his logic and figures that if he gets another, everything'll be good again. "hey, can you help me get another glass of whatever it was you gave me the first time? i'd get it myself, but i don't know how. plus, it was really good."

jiyong chuckles, and seunghyun thinks that the kid must be have a neverending source of happiness, because NO ONE is this positive. or maybe jiyong has a lot of those drinks on a regular basis. or better yet, something even stronger.

"sure," jiyong says, successfully snapping seunghyun out of his strange, possibly alcohol-induced reverie. he dutifully pours another glass and seunghyun downs it just as quickly, thanking the smaller boy profusely. the buzz is back, a little lighter this time around, though.

out of the blue, jiyong orders seunghyun, "follow me."

well, who is he to refuse? seunghyun thinks. this is jiyong's party, so seunghyun is a guest and thereby obligated to doing most of what jiyong says. 'maybe it's some bizzare rite of passage', he ruminates as he walks behind the slight teen through a maze of twisting halls and corridors, branching into rooms and huge atriums. eventually, they find themselves at a balcony, lined with flowers and softly glowing lanterns. 

"whoa," seunghyun takes in the sight with awe and amazement. "what is this place?"

jiyong places his hands down on the rails in front of him and leans forward. "i come here to think. it's kida peaceful and quiet and calm and perfect..." here he cuts off in the middle of his sentence, looking down and blushing.

seunghyun is good at a few things. studying. being lazy. that sort of thing. but he cannot, no matter how buzzed, read people  
with any sort of confidence. he tilts his head to the sde and asks, "what?" as politely as he can.

"it's just...i don't think my parents know i come here. hell, i don't think they've been around long enough to even know about half of this house."

"it's also kinda because i showed this place to my friends after like a month of knowing them."

seunghyun suddenly feels even more speechless than he normally is, and he stands there gaping like a fish for words. jiyong chuckles.

"guess you're just special, huh?"

"guess i am," seunghyun replies, finally finding his words. "but hey, if it makes you feel any better, this is the first social activity i've been to in over two years. you're something yourself."

"guess i've just always seen you at school, and you're like twenty times more focused than me. like damn, boy, i'm about to get a complex!"

after a moment, seunghyun laughs because while he certainly pays a lot of attention to the other, he had always assumed that jiyong wasn't really even really all there the few times they had passed each other in the halls, and he decides to say something in reply. "you know, i've always been really jealous of your ability to be absolutely shitfaced and still be able to completely ace tests. but yeah, it's...really nice to finally actually talk with you."

jiyong smiles, but it's mostly to himself. he turns to seunghyun, and the taller boy feels everything finally clicking into place. as he closes his eyes and leans in, he can't help but think that maybe he and jiyong aren't so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks very much for reading!


End file.
